Cercle infernal?
by Musing-and-Music
Summary: Dojo et Komaki discutent, lorsque arrive une Kasahara un peu éméchée. One-shot se passant après le film.


Bonjour, bonsoir!

Voilà ma première fanfiction sur Library Wars, que j'ai découvert cette année, et que je ne regrette absolument pas de connaître! Ce manga est juste génial!

Voilà, j'espère que vous apprécierez ma modeste contribution.

Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas Library Wars, na aucun des personnages de cette fiction.

Cercle infernal ?

Dojo était assis sur l'un des canapés de la salle de repos du dortoir du CB, buvant tranquillement une bière, profitant d'un petit moment de calme dans sa journée.

- Dojo !

Entendant son son, Dojo se tourna et vit Komaki arriver vers lui, son éternel sourire aux lèvres.

- Salut Komaki.

- J'aurais une question à te poser. C'est à propos de Kasahara et toi.

Dojo se demanda, en entendant cette petite phrase, de quelle façon son collègue et ami allait encore le taquiner. Tout le monde savait désormais que Iku et lui sortaient ensemble, alors ça n'était plus une manière de l'embêter.

- Vas-y, pose ta question, dit-il.

Komaki s'assit à côté de Dojo, après avoir pris une bière au distributeur.

- J'ai constaté une chose, déclara-t-il. Lorsque Kasahara ne va pas bien, tu fais tout pour qu'elle aille mieux. Même si ça veut dire faire le mouchoir pour elle.

- Comment es-tu au courant pour cette histoire ?

Komaki sourit encore plus largement que d'ordinaire.

- Ah ! Secret ! Mais je n'ai pas tort, non ?

Dojo soupira.

- Tu as parfaitement raison. En fait, je ne supporte pas de la voir souffrir. Surtout quand c'est à cause de moi qu'elle est triste ou mal à l'aise. C'est un peu comme toi avec Marié. Sauf que tu fais peur à ces moments-là.

- C'est de toi qu'on parle là, pas de moi.

- OK, continue.

- Ensuite, il y a des moments, alors que tout va bien, où il suffit d'un petit rien, une erreur ou une parole, pour que vous vous disputiez, et que Kasahara n'aille plus bien. Alors tu la réconforte et le cercle recommence. Ça n'est pas un peu infernal cette façon de faire ?

Dojo réfléchit quelques instants.

- Je crois que c'est notre manière d'être, de faire, et de montrer que nous sommes là pour l'autre, quoi qu'il arrive. Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que nos disputes sont moins violentes qu'au début.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui, depuis que nous sommes ensemble, je ne l'ai pas giflée une seule fois, et elle ne m'a pas fait une seule prise... ou flanqué un coup de poing, alors qu'elle était énervée ou gênée.

- C'est une façon de voir les choses, en effet, dit Komaki.

- En fait, quand je la réprimande, c'est en tant que son supérieur, et quand je la réconforte, c'est en tant que l'homme qui l'aime.

- Ça je l'avais remarqué, souffla une voix à l'oreille de Dojo.

Celui-ci sursauta en se retournant. Iku se tenait de l'autre côté du canapé, penchée vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres. Et elle l'embrassa, profitant de la courte distance qui séparait leurs lèvres durant cet instant, puis se redressa et adressa un joyeux « Bonsoir lieutenant Komaki ! » au voisin de Dojo, en saluant.

Dojo se leva, très étonné de la manière de se comporter de Iku. Ça n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se montrer si entreprenante, surtout en public. Shibasaki arriva derrière Iku et la soutint alors que la jeune femme menaçait de se renverser en arrière, tant elle avait mis d'enthousiasme dans son salut militaire.

- Elle a bu un verre de trop au restaurant, je pense, dit-elle. Mais au moins elle a le vin joyeux.

- C'est pas vrai, mais quand apprendras-tu à être raisonnable ? Gronda Dojo.

Il fit le tour du canapé pour rejoindre Iku. Il la prit par les épaules.

- Tu sais très bien que tu ne tiens pas l'alcool, alors pourquoi bois-tu autant ?

Le sourire bête de Iku s'effaça de son visage.

- Je n'y peux rien ! C'est mon métabolisme qui ne veut pas que je reste sobre après deux verres !

- Espèce d'idiote !

- Mon idiotie n'est pas un remède à mon manque de résistance à l'alcool ! Et puis arrête de toujours me traiter d'idiote !

Tezuka arriva à ce moment-là, pour constater que Kasahara et Dojo étaient une fois de plus en train de s'asséner joyeusement des remarques cinglantes qu'ils regretteraient cinq minutes plus tard, puis s'enlaceraient encore pour se pardonner. Ces deux là étaient tellement prévisibles dans leur façon d'être que ça en devenait risible.

Shibasaki remarqua que Tezuka était arrivé, et le rejoignit, pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille.

Komaki choisit cet instant pour s'éclipser, tout en se disant, que décidément, ses journées étaient bien plus intéressantes depuis que Kasahara avait intégré le GIB.

- Lieutenant Dojo ! S'exclama Shibasaki.

Dojo se tourna vers la jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs, les sourcils froncés. Iku fit de même, mais elle avait les yeux un peu brillants et le nez rose, comme toujours à chaque fois que Dojo la réprimandait.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Shibasaki ? Demanda le lieutenant.

- Dans ce genre de situation, je connais un traitement de choc, répondit Shibasaki. En fait, il fonctionne toujours, quelque soit le problème.

Elle sourit.

- Et quel est-il ce traitement de choc ?

- Vous n'avez qu'à voir vous même.

Elle se tourna vers Hikaru, et n'eut le temps de rien faire, puisque le jeune homme l'attira à lui, se pencha et l'embrassa. Avec passion. Et Shibasaki répondit tout aussi passionnément à ce baiser. Ils se séparèrent, et virent le regard ahuri de Dojo, et celui ravi de Kasahara.

- Vous sortez ensemble ? interrogea Dojo, qui visiblement n'en revenait pas.

- Oui, tu n'étais pas au courant, visiblement, déclara Iku. Ça fait tout de même plusieurs mois, mais ils sont restés très discrets.

Hikaru prit la main de Shibasaki, et ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers la sortie.

- Vous savez maintenant ce que vous avez à faire, lieutenant !

Une fois qu'ils furent sortis, Dojo dût s'asseoir pour digérer ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Iku s'assit à ses côtés.

- C'est étrange tout de même que nous soyons les seuls dans cette salle, fit-elle remarquer. D'habitude à cette heure là, il y a plus de monde, non ?

- En effet, répondit Dojo, sortant de sa torpeur. Il doit y avoir anguille sous roche.

- Et non vipère, comme avec le frère de Tezuka.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me sors là, idiote ? Demanda Dojo, interloqué. C'est quoi le rapport ?

- Aucun, si ce n'est la roche. Mais je me souviens de ce jour comme si c'était hier.

- Pourquoi ? Tu n'étais pas en grande forme à ce moment-là, non ?

- Effectivement, mais un des souvenirs qui est le plus gravé dans ma mémoire, c'est que tu portais ton uniforme d'apparat. Et je l'ai trouvé tellement classe ! Ou plutôt je t'ai trouvé tellement classe dedans ! J'aimerais beaucoup te revoir avec ! Si ça ne te dérange pas, bien sûr... ajouta Iku avec un peu moins d'assurance.

Dojo tapota sa tête pour la rassurer, comme il en avait l'habitude, et sourit.

- Je pense que tu me verras bientôt dans cet uniforme, chuchota-t-il.

« Mais toi tu seras encore plus éblouissante que moi ce jour là, et ça ne me dérangera pas, parce que tu seras à moi, pour la vie »

- Ah bon ? Ce sera pour quelle occasion ? Une promotion?

- Tu verras, dit Dojo mystérieusement.

- Quand ? Dis-le moi, s'il te plaît !

- Non.

Et avant que Iku ait pu répliquer quoi que ce soit, il l'embrassa. Elle répondit à son baiser avec ardeur et s'abandonna en toute confiance dans les bras de son Prince.

« Effectivement, ton « traitement de choc » fonctionne dans tous les cas, Shibasaki », pensa Dojo.

Quelques instants plus tard, il entendit un léger ronflement de la part de Iku. Elle était tellement bien installée, et fatiguée aussi par le vin, qu'elle s'était endormie dans ses bras.

Dojo sourit, et la prenant dans ses bras musclés, il entreprit de la porter jusqu'à sa chambre. « Comme un prince porterait sa princesse » aurait fait remarquer Komaki.

En chemin, il croisa plusieurs employées de la bibliothèque, qui semblèrent très étonnées de le voir. Dojo se justifia, mais les jeunes femmes ne parlaient pas du fait qu'il portait Iku dans ses bras, et dans le dortoir des femmes de plus.

- On nous a dit qu'il y avait une inondation dans la salle commune, et qu'on ne pouvait pas y accéder, dit l'une d'entre elles.

Dojo fronça les sourcils.

- Qui vous l'a dit ? Demanda-t-il.

- Shibasaki.

Le lieutenant brun soupira.

- On pouvait dire qu'il y avait une inondation. Mais plus de guimauve que d'eau. Bonne soirée.

Et il s'en alla avant que les autres n'aient pu répondre, perturbées par les étranges paroles de Dojo.

Arrivé devant la porte de la chambre que Iku partageait avec Shibasaki, il rectifia sa façon de porter sa belle endormie pour pouvoir frapper plus facilement à la porte. À ce moment-là, Iku dit, très distinctement :

- Je suis pas une idiote. Mais je t'aime. Alors voilà.

- Je sais, murmura Dojo. Tu sais être la femme la plus intelligente que j'aie jamais rencontrée, et je t'aime aussi.

Il l'embrassa doucement sur le front, avant de toquer finalement à la porte. Shibasaki lui ouvrit, et il pu poser Iku sur son lit. Il lui souhaita bonne nuit en lui frottant la tête. Et se prépara à sortir, lorsque Shibasaki l'arrêta :

- Alors, est-ce que le traitement fonctionne bien ? demanda-t-elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

- À merveille, c'est très efficace pour éviter de répondre lorsqu'on ne le veut pas. Merci et bonne nuit !

- Bonne nuit aussi.

Dojo quitta la partie du dortoir réservée aux femmes, et emprunta le couloir pour rejoindre sa chambre.

Et sur sa route se tenaient plusieurs membres du GIB qui lui demandèrent aussi si l'inondation était finie.

- Oui, vous pouvez y aller, il n'y a plus de guimauve.

Devant les regards interrogatifs des soldats, Dojo répondit :

- Excusez-moi, je suis fatigué alors je dis n'importe quoi. Bonne nuit à vous.

- Bonne nuit mon lieutenant ! Répondirent-t-ils tous en chœur.

Dojo pu finalement rentrer tranquillement dans sa chambre, et s'écroula sur son lit. Il s'endormit les pensées pleines de Kasahara, que décidément, il ne regrettait absolument pas d'avoir sauvée, des années plus tôt, dans une librairie, et d'avoir continué à sauver, malgré leurs disputes et affrontements.

* * *

><p>Une petite review? Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez!<p> 


End file.
